Desconfianza
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: -AfroditaxShura- Son pareja, pero Dita no confia en el porque Shura es DEMASIADO honesto, y este tiene sentimientos hacia otra persona... La mejor solusion a sus problemas sera enfrentarlo y hacerle una ultima propuesta para salvar su relacion -one-shot-


¨Pues la verdad es que es otro fic raro, de una escritora rara XDD... lo tenia guardado en mi foro... y lo hice como una especie de desahogo, basandome en uina historia que escribi en mis inicios en SS yaoi... bueno... espero que les guste... gracias por su lectura :)

**Desconfianza...**

Un día común y corriente, un entrenamiento que se debía cumplir más por diversión que por obligación; es decir, si ya no existía amenaza alguna que les impusiera la necesidad de luchar, ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué gastar tu tiempo y belleza en ese ridículo concepto?

La razón es simple, y es que esperas pasar un poco más de tiempo a su lado, porque a pesar de haber insistido que no deseabas ser hostigado con su presencia, también es cierto que te gusta sentirte idolatrado, te fascina la forma en que sus ojos desnudan tu figura cada vez que vistes esos atuendos coquetos y te mueves sensualmente para provocar esto, te encantan los susurros que proceden de sus labios y te alaban… Adoras sentirte una deidad a pesar de saber que no eres más que un simple mortal…

¡Oh, pero no eres un simple mortal!

Eres el más hermoso de todos los seres que han pisado, pisan y pisarán la tierra…

Le has dicho que no te busque, que serás tú quien lo haga cuando tengas ganas de verlo. Él ha respetado eso, pero en parte sabes que no es que te desagrade, simplemente que no quieres que 'ellos' se encuentren. Piensas en el momento de entrar y temes que su atención sea de él, aún así te desvives por conservar la idea de que tú eres mejor que esa copia barata, y le recalcas a tu cerebro el famoso de refrán que dice: 'aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda'.

No es que lo odies… porque odiarlo seria decirte que le tienes envidia. Él es elegante y hermoso, pero jamás será lo suficiente como para destronarte… ¿cierto?

Ese pensamiento quisieras tenerlo perpetuo en tu mente mientras observas como sus pupilas negruzcas se pierden entre la anatomía del ser que jamás reconocerás como rival, tan sólo porque ese día pretendió verse 'sensual'.

-"Ridículo…"- Murmuras, entrecerrando los ojos y buscando un fallo en su aspecto, cualquier cosa que puedas criticar. –"¡Ese color le va espantoso!"- Exclamas, dándote la vuelta como si su aspecto te lastimara la retina.

-"Si… si…"- Te contesta tu… ¿cómo lo definirías?

Es alguien que te gusta mucho, tanto, que cierta ocasiones no puedes controlar una sensación de celos, ni un comentario mal intencionado hacia el que te roba su atención; es un ser que anhelas por las noches, y por quien no te importaría hacer el orgullo a un lado y rogarle que se quedara contigo… Porque aunque aún no llegas a ese extremo, sabes que finalmente lo harías.

-"Tú luces mil veces mejor."- Finaliza su comentario.

-"Entonces quítale la vista de encima, Shura."- Terminas el tuyo con una clara muestra de enojo. Él carraspea y se limita a buscar 'algo' en el suelo.

Por lo menos sabes que es sincero, y que él no se atrevería a decir 'yo no lo estaba viendo', cuando sabe que eres consiente que realmente lo estaba haciendo.

**o.o.o.o**

Sus dedos diestros se enredan en tu cabello… los zurdos bajan por tu espalda, deslizándose suavemente hasta llegar al final de ella, apretando la piel de tus glúteos y ocasionando que tu miembro y el suyo se rocen. De tus labios se desprende un gemido, a pesar de que tus dientes luchaban por impedirlo. Tus manos se aferran a su cuello, y tus piernas se enredan en su cadera.

Él te toca… te besa… te mima con la misma devoción que tú ansias. Te hace experimentar aquello que para algunos es pasión prohibida.

Recorre tu pecho con su cavidad, succionándote la piel, pasando su lengua por aquellos botones rozados que incita a levantarse… bajando un poco más hasta que puede introducirla en tu ombligo y arrancarte una risita…

Te hace feliz y lo sabes. En sus besos encuentras algún tipo de esencia que te hace adicto a su contacto. Y es curioso, porque la gente toma como religión contemplarte…

En momentos así es cuando piensas en lo que no harías por quedarte con él… en lo que Shura piensa cada vez que está contigo…

¿Su pensamiento es tuyo? Eres consiente de que su corazón es de alguien más, pero ¿realmente te hace el amor a ti, o a ese otro ente?

Te enferma… te entrice creer que algo así puede ser verdad, sin embargo, mientras su cuerpo se une al tuyo, y entre deliciosas fricciones pronuncia 'Afrodita…', la duda se borra. El placer nubla cualquier cuestionamiento y temor, y te permite deleitarte con la forma en la que te hace el amor.

**o.o.o.o**

Tu rival ha dejado de ser una copia barata, pues ha aprendido que más de una persona puede salir lastimada por intentar jugar al 'seductor del año'. Y se podría decir que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad: Saga aclaró sus sentimientos y está con Mu, Kanon intenta hacer lo posible porque Milo se olvide de su 'amigo' y lo ame a él… Camus, Camus simplemente está recibiendo su merecido.

Eso debería alegrarte, y sin embargo, pareces más triste y sombrío que nunca.

Shura ha venido a verte a pesar de que detestas que lo haga, y ha notado tu estado taciturno aunque tú pretendas demostrarle que no te pasa nada.

Tú riegas tus rosas como cada mañana, asegurándote de revisarlas por si alguna ha decidido enfermarse; distrayéndote con eso para no prestarle la mayor atención. Él entonces se acerca a ti, te abraza por detrás de una forma posesiva, una manera que te hace creer y sentir que no desea perderte. Tú únicamente sonríes, y con la mano libre tomas una parte de su brazo, correspondiendo a su gesto.

-"¿Me amas?"- te pregunta cerca del oído, soltando un suspiro.

Un temor te asalta… Piensas que va a dejarte…

-"Si… mucho…"- Tu cerebro decía 'miéntele', pero fue tu corazón el que se impuso.

-"¿Podrías demostrármelo?"- Te pregunta en tono juguetón. Sin romper el abrazo le das la cara, mirándole con un gesto interrogante. –"Bésame…"- Te impera. Suspiras al oírle, y no tardas en acatar su mandato; mas, es tu tiempo para disipar todos tus temores y dudas.

-"¿Y tú, me amas?"- Tu tono ha sido durativo, y aunque jamás te hubieras permitido demostrar debilidad ni siquiera en ese aspecto, de nuevo no has podido congelar tus emociones: tú no eres el refrigerador con patas.

Él abre los labios para responderte.

-"Quiero la verdad, Shura."- Ahora tú le exiges poniéndote serio y al mismo tiempo valiente.

-"Más de lo que piensas."- Te responde mirándote a los ojos, un detalle con el que espera no te quepan dudas de ello.

-"¿Entonces… te gusta o no Camus?"- De nuevo esa pregunta, otra vez esa mirada en él que te hace desesperar.

Suspira.

-"¿Qué ganarías con saberlo?"- te pregunta, un tanto serio.

-"Confiar más en ti."- Respondes. Y es que sientes que a pesar de no tener motivos para dudar de sus acciones, no puedes tener la confianza necesaria en él.

Suspira otra vez.

-"Si, si me gusta."- te confiesa, de nuevo mirándote a los ojos.

Ahora no sabes que sentir… porque eres feliz por su sinceridad, pero llevas una emoción antónima al saberlo.

Tienes motivos para confiar en él… aunque a la vez una espina por no saber realmente que sucederá. No quieres controlar su vida, sin embargo, sabes que estando ahí será inevitable que ese simple gusto pueda de nuevo convertirse en amor, en lo que te ha molestado hasta ese momento: el que Camus este libre, solo, con una oportunidad para que Shura se vaya de tu lado.

-"¿Realmente me amas?"- Le preguntas, a lo que él sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-"¡Claro que si!"

-"Demuéstramelo: Vamos a cualquier parte del mundo, juntos, solos…"- Pides, temiendo que se niegue, que no desee apartarse de esa sombra entre ustedes.

-"¡Genial!"- Exclama él con una sonrisa. –"¿Cuándo nos iremos?"- Tú lo abrazas.

-"Ahora mismo si puedes."- Él te responde con un beso, con una respuesta corta que intenta decir 'haré mis maletas'.

Sonríe triunfal apenas él se ha ido del templo. Prepararás tus cosas y te marcharás del lugar en cuestión de minutos.

Sabes que serás feliz, que lo alejarás de aquella persona, y que no tendrás en el futuro mas dudas acerca de que siente él por ti, porque estarán solos en algún lugar del mundo…

**FIN**

Nota: la pareja y el argumento estan rescatados de mi fic Day and night ^^  
capitulo 4... me parece o.O


End file.
